Bunny Ears: Eyes closed
by DancinAngel-love
Summary: His photos of Nakamura Rini was held and kept in prime condition, the only love of his life, even though she was long gone.
1. Prolog

Hey everyone, another new story!

This is set during... well before they all die and are reincarnated (If no one knew this I'm sorry for the spoiler...)

This story will involve an oc as a mainish character. Don't like don't read. As there is no since to leave hateful comments, this story also shows how me and Pokemon-master-matt(The coe writter) see's Zange. Purley fanfiction and our own idea's as well. Hope you enjoy!

**Also title and summary libal to change later...**

Disclaimer: We do not own Inu X Boku SS, it belongs to its respective writter as does all characters from the manga/anime. Any characters not from the manga/anime belong to me & Pokemon-master-matt so no using them.

* * *

Natsume Zange sat on his bed staring at his hands, a frown upon his face as he was lost in thought. He ended up like this a lot when he was alone, for he had never really shown his true emotions. Not since one of his previous lives, a long, long time ago. He always had a smile, even when he always remembered how his friends died in past lives, and knew when something terrible would happen, even if he didn't know what it was. Rarely was it he showed anything other than happiness. For he had no wish for them to see the pain, and for them to fear their deaths approaching, it was true that at times one would notice, and he would normally talk to Soushi or another SS to give a heads up when he could, but he tried to stay cheerful about it when he could, and of course he got serious when something bad would happen, but he wouldn't show the pain.

Now though he was in one of his moods, one where he hid in his room, away from everyone. Though no one knew why this was, they all just guessed he was feeling ill that day or strayed to bed early. Though two people did know a part of what was wrong, but now even they had forgotten most all of it, and haven't thought enough to remember what happened in a past life. Kagerou and Soushi knew what had happened once in one of their previous lives, they knew what bothered their friend, it was a locked away memory neither one could recall, but they still knew. They knew in past lives after the event, Zange would tell them at times, tell them parts about it, then he didn't tell all, and now he want tell a thing.

The man now at these times only sat silently on his bed, leaned back against the head board, his rabbit ears laying on the pillow next to him, an old photo album on his lap, one covered in dust, and grim, one that looked old, centuries old. It was antique. How it still managed to be intact and useable only Zange new, for he hid it every night, and every life he would uncover it again then hide it somewhere new.

This photo album was important to him, special. This was the only thing that held the truth behind the man's hidden depression, and pain. Showed why at times he chooses to force a smile. Sure most the time he was truly happy, but sometimes he was not, he forced a smile, This is what contained most all his true feelings, and his best memories, even why he has a dear obsession with rabbits.

This is where he kept the pictures of his best memories, ones he would never forget even after hundreds of different lives. Even if he was old and senile, he would hold them till death, and through each reincarnation. It wasn't only photos of his friends at different times, but also photos of her… His photos of Nakamura Rini

He never forgot her, and doubted he ever would. Though he never understood how one person, one woman could mean so much to him. Could mean the world to him, even in death… he wouldn't forget, and every photo he had of her and his friends, would stay in prime condition, kept safe, for times, such as now when he wished desperately to see her. When he wanted nothing more than to lay his eyes on her, to just run into her once more., to be able to talk to her, hold her hand, or hear her laugh, and speak. But it would never happen…

One life she was his childhood friend, than as they got older during that life she became his lover, his everything during that time. She was his…

His Rini-Tan.

* * *

Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

Main Writer: DancinAngel-love

Coe Writer: Pokemon-Master-Matt

* * *

... Means time skip

... **_Italics/Bold_**Is a flasback

_Italics_ thoughts

**Bold **Text/writting/digitals numbes etc.

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not own Inu X Boku SS, it belongs to its respective writter as does all characters from the manga/anime. Any characters not from the manga/anime belong to me & Pokemon-master-matt so no using them.

* * *

"My human toilets!" A voice echoed as the main door flew open, revealing Kagerou, mask and all grinning like an insane man at us all. 'I'm back, and have brought you all souvenirs from my trip!" He now held a large sack in his hand, looking much like a young, and strange sadist Hotei-osho.

Giving my normal cheerful smile I ran to the man hugging him. "Kage-San! I missed you!" I called happily while hugging him.

Kage-San pulled away from me grinning under his mask a he fished a hand into his sack. 'I thought of you when I bought this." He said pulling his hand out of the bag with a dramatic swing of his arm along with a pose he announced. "A whip!"

I held both hands out while closing my eyes and giving an open mouth grin. "Why do I always get a whip?" I asked my normal question while he kept a huge grin and turned to the rest of the room.

"Whose next my meat chambers?" The others were all sweat dropping while either trying to sneak away or looking for an escape route. I smiled secretly to myself though, while smirking on the inside at their actions. _If I get a gift, then you all get a gift. _I though before clapping my hands together, and producing a microphone form my pocket.

"A game! As none of you can decide on who receives their gift first!" I cheered sparkles appearing around me at my words.

"You sadist!" Kage-san said pointing a finger at me "A total S." Everyone besides me and Sou-tan sweat dropped once more, the both of us merely smiled.

"The game will be, cooking up surprise!" I announced into my microphone while looking around at the 'contestants.' Karuta looked the most interested in it, taking a few steps towards me when I announced the game. _Always ready for food, though Watanuki doesn't seem to agree with this. _I noted looking at the boy I'm to protect. "The rules are…" I started to explain smiling with my eyes shut.

"Number one, work with a partner, you can cook anything, has to be a full meal."  
"Number two. Each team must cook unique individual meals… no copying another team!"  
"And number three. Kage-san and I will be the 'judges' and responsible for giving the winner the grand prize gifts!" I clapped my hands together

I clapped my hands while angel wings, sprouted from my back along with a halo and a trumpet in hand as I hit a happy pose.

"I will be in my room." Ririchiyo announced heading for the elevator Sou-tan on her heels like a loyal mutt. My halo fell, and my wings shriveled and died away as trumpet melted. My smile soon turned sad as my eyes watered up a fake pouting voice taking over.

"Miss Ririchiyo-sama doesn't want to play with us?" A tear went down my cheek, and the bandage on my right eye got a bit wet. "You want play with your friends?" I asked hanging my head and stuffing my hands in my pocket, I knew I was probably her least favorite person since I picked on her so much, but I also knew that when she paused I had her hooked.

"Hmp. I'll play." She finally said turning around a smirk on her face. "But only because I don't want you to seem less of a man then you really are by crying." She said.

"Okay!" I announced smiling happily once more though on the inside I was secretly hurt by her words. I forgave her silently in my mind though, after seeing the guilt and depression go over her. I knew Ririchiyo-san wasn't the most sociably accepting person, and didn't mean what she said out of instinct.

"Since me and Kage-san are judging that leaves Watanuki being paired with Karuta!" I said smiling softly at the silent thankful look I got from Barni. And the others moved to stand next to their client or ss. "Now that all is with their partner… let's begin!" I announced in to microphone rather loudly.

Everyone took off to kitchen, most actually supporting excited looks, though some wore bored ones. As they all went leaving me and Kage-san in the room. Kage-san turned to look at me with a sadist look. "This should be fun! They will all get a souvenir still and the grand prize for the winning team spends a day with… KAGEROU-SAMA!" He shouted the last part before taking off to the kitchen running into the door and declaring it an S since it hurt.

I shook my head as my smile fell once I was left alone. Dropping my head I looked at my hands for a moment before straightening my ears, and gloves, only then did I head into the kitchen to watch the game.

…

…

The end of the game we declared Karuta and Watanuki the winners, somehow Karuta's food was the best, must be her thing for food that causes it. They beat Sou-tan though, only by a few points. After getting the grand prize I watched Watanukis' face pale and him seemingly to become an empty shell of the boy. And listened to everyone groan, and in Nobara's case trying and freeze Kage-San into a block of ice as the souvenirs were passed out. They all looked bemused.

Now though I was once more in my room, while Watanuki was much to his displeasure out with Kage-san, and to his pleasure Karuta. This left me with nothing to do… other than busy myself about my room.

I ended up cleaning the mostly spotless room, making some coffee, on the computer for a bit while I drank my coffee, and then getting a nice long bath.

Now though I sat on the couch sideways my back leaned against one of the armrest and my legs pulled to my waist as I thought. I was wearing a pair of khakis and a sweater, the sleeves pulled to my elbows, and barefoot. The bandage that's normally around the right side of my face removed reveling my eye, my hair was down out of its ponytail and the rabbit ear laid beside my bed on the nightstand.

My smile wasn't even present, and I didn't even will it to be.

Sighing to myself softly I moved until I was laying down on the couch my head propped up by a throw pillow, laying there it didn't take long for my eyes to slip closed.

…

…

**_"Zange, this is the Nakamura's, new neighbors who just moved in." My mother introduced me to a man and woman who both had black hair, the man's being short and neat looking while the woman's ran in a long cascade to her shoulders, straight as could be. I bowed under my mother's gaze giving a respectful smile._**

**_"Nakamura-San, Nakamura-Sama," I said softly in greeting, calling the man Sama, and the woman san. They both smiled though it was a tight smile._**

**_"What a respectful boy you both have." Nakamura-sama said as mother and father invited them in the house leaving me outside with the maid from my house and the maid from the Nakamura's. I sighed and walked into the garden alone, and under the watchful eye of our maid. Reaching a tree next to a pond, the tree shading a marble bench I took a seat. Starring into the clear blue pond, watching a few fish swim by._**

**_I was rather bored as Kage-San; Sou-San were both unavailable to be here as Kage-san's fiancé was in the area they were to stay at Kage-san's house. It wasn't long though that I was pulled out of my thoughts by the maid from both my house and the Nakamura's house._**

**_"Natsume-kun, your mother, and father request for you to play with Nakamura-kun while her parents are here." The maid said bowing before walking off with the other back towards the house leaving a girl who looked about my age standing in front of me. She stared at me shyly, while hugging a stuffed red and black bunny._**

**_"Nakamura-Chan," I smiled standing up from my seat. I was taller than her, by a few inches. She barley came to my chin. I grinned noticing the light blush spread across her face. She shyly tucked her hair behind her ear, and I ended up watching the motion, before my eyes took in every feature of her._**

**_Shoulder length brown hair that was pulled up halfway, teal eyes the she adverted from my face trying to hide her shyness, her skin was light, like she never went out during the day. And she wore a black kimono with lightning blue floral printed on it. It suited her._**

**_"Just Rini…' She said softly still not looking at me._**

**_"Rini-Chan…" I murmured softly testing the name out, before nodding in approval. "Zange," I grinned. She smiled and I watched her as she also spoke my name lowly adding a Kun to it, she blushed more and held her rabbit closer._**

**_I moved then gong to the rabbit and taking it's stuffed paws in my fingers kneeling slightly I smiled my eyes closing. 'this is the cutest little thing!" I said getting a small giggle from the girl after she looked at me in shock._**

**_Smiling to myself inside I knew somehow that we were going to be good friends._**

…

…

A knock sounded somewhere far away, breaking through the barrier of my dream, and efficiently waking me up. Blinking I sat up feeling moister on my cheek and around my eyes, and upon my lashes. Hesitantly I brought a hand to my face, whipping away the tears that made their silent appearance. Just as I whipped them away the knock echoed through my room once more. _Hmm._

Placing a hand over the right side of my face, I went and opened the door. Confusion flashed across my face when I saw Kagerou on the other side. I smiled bit though, sadly my faked smile disappeared when I noticed the serious look on Kage-san's face, he didn't look the same… And I knew instantly something as bothering him.

"Is everything alright?" Kage-san asked me, worry in his voice. I paused watching the man silently for the moment, debating on what to say.

"Hai, just feeling a bit under the weather…" I spoke with a small smile before changing the subject carefully, "The day with Watanuki, and Karuta over already?" My free hand moved as I spoke, and Kage-San fell into the careful change easily believing me when I announced to be under the weather.

Afterwards the mask man proceeded to tell me on how the day went, announcing everything that was an S or an M and even proclaimed a pan of glass to be an S but also an M so it's a SMM.

After his story he left heading for his room, still shouting S or M as he went, I merely shook my head and smiled at my friend's antics, before going to dress in my SS attire. Then to head to talk to Watanuki, on regards of getting a few days off this week since he'll be back home for school break.

"Watanuki-San," I called rapping a hand on the door before entering and calling his name once more. I heard a noise from the left then his bathroom door came open, Watanuki walking out ready for bed.

"Hai?" He asked sounding a bit aggravated as he crossed his arms looking at me waiting for me to answer. I smiled m normal cheerful smile. "What is it Natsume." He asked still waiting a frown now present on his face while his arms dropped from their crossed position. Keeping the smile on my face I asked him.

"Watanuki-San I'm going to have a personal break of my own while your home during the break, if that's all fine." I said getting a strange look from Watanuki.

"Sure… I guess, are you feeling okay though. And… why?" He asked a disbelieving look on his face. I kept my smile still and suddenly pulled out white boards, the top board having a rabbit drawn on it that was sick.

"Well, at times rabbits get sick, and not feeling up to weather because they need a change of scenery, or just time from work." I said happily before changing the picture to a rabbit laying in a bed even sicker, my voice got soft and sad on the verge of tears now. "If they don't get the help the rest they need from work then they'll be in bad condition." The picture changed once more to a lot of rabbits hanging out and talking and another one sitting to the side. "Then the rabbit becomes antisocial and loses all of its personality and slowly waste away to this." I held up a blank board. I spoke about the blank board with a happy smile, and voice once more.

Watanuki just stared at the blank drawing a mixed look of worry, fear, and utter confusion. I on the other hand kept smiling rather sadistically before putting away the white boards and hugging him "I'll leave an hour after you tomorrow, now you remember to be good, and don't get into trouble." I said adopting a fake serious tone though I still smiled while petting his head. Watanuki pushed away from me then mumbled he was going to bed, bidding goodnight I returned to my own room.


	3. Chapter 2

Main Writer: DancinAngel-love

Coe Writer: Pokemon-Master-Matt

* * *

... Means time skip

... **_Italics/Bold_**Is a flasback

_Italics_ thoughts

**Bold **Text/writting/digitals numbes etc.

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not own Inu X Boku SS, it belongs to its respective writter as does all characters from the manga/anime. Any characters not from the manga/anime belong to me & Pokemon-master-matt so no using them.

* * *

**_"Zange-Kun…"_** A soft female voice whispered. **_'Zange…"_ **Once more it whispered and I turned my head but all I saw was darkness. "Zange! Zange… Wake up!" The voice started to morph and sounded like a young male. "Baka wake up!" The voice suddenly yelled in my ear. I sat straight up head butting Watanuki as I did. He fell back hitting the floor with a thump his hands instantly flying to his head. Wincing I jumped out of bed moving over to him.

"Sorry" I apologized laughing slightly though a bit worried. Watanuki looked aggravated as he rubbed his head but didn't say anything just shook his head at me annoyed.

"Hmp. You really do need time off," he mumbled though I heard a trace of worry in his voice, I helped him up then took my hand covering the right side of my face. Watanuki was silent for a moment as was I though I was still smiling where as he looked annoyed. "Heh. I just came to wake you… we thought something might have happened to you being as you never sleep late… well I'm gone see you in two weeks." I paused surprised before looking at the clock, the red numbers displaying **12:55.**

_I slept that late?_ Shaking my thoughts away I watched Watanuki leave the room with Karuta who was waiting by the door. "Bye!" I smiled brightly waving at them. Karuta being the only one to wave back.

Once they were gone I started getting dressed, losing the purple tee shirt, and sweat pants and exchanging them for Blue jeans and a tan sweater, then I added the rabbit ears after tying my hair up with a black ribbon. Once that was done I packed a few clothes in a suitcase, and made myself some breakfast, I then left my room.

…

…

"Are you leaving out with Watanuki and Karuta, Natsume?" a voice behind me ask, a voice the belonged to.

"No, no Sou-Tan, just a short vacation!" I shouted hugging him, little hearts and roses popping up around us. "I'll miss you though Sou-Tan." I added cooing slightly to the blonde haired man.

Sou-Tan just smiled his normal smile hugging me back slightly. "I'm honored that I'll be missed by you, Natsume-San…Do be careful on your trip, Hai?" He said before pulling back as Ririchiyo cleared her throat, watching me rather warily.

"Awe, Sou-Tan," I said rather giddily, before smiling at Ririchiyo placing a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be spending the break with our "Social butterfly" then?" I ask smiling happily while her face turned red.

"If Shirakiin-Sama will allow me," Soushi responded watching her as if he was in a trance, her faithful mutt after all, His master, and his lover. I nodded though once more, I was happy for them.

They got together about a year ago, right after the time capsule burial, it was sweet, but now she was more spoiled than ever. Sniggering in my mind as I suddenly knew her answer to if he could go with her or not I said my farewells to them, picked up my bag and headed on for the exit, bidding farewell to everyone I passed.

…

…

Three hours later I sat in an empty room filled with dust and grim, the room also had seen better days as I was starting to fall apart, would have to repair it soon I would, or paid for it to be. I hadn't been in this room or this house for years. It was a house right next to my own clan's old estate that I now owned. This house here I now owned as well, it was the Nakamura's family estate, before their clan got lowered in numbers and spread out. It was dear place to me just as my family's old estate had been, I felt led to buy it though it's difficult to get a hold of after I die. The room I currently was in was my Rini-Tan's room, though hard to believe now.

Shaking my head I stood and went outside going through a gate that led to my families' old estate, into the garden. The garden, was full of flowers, trees, a pond was in the middle of it, huge and full of fish, a black and white bridge crossing over the center of it. Next to the pond on the side closets to the house sat a old and slightly weathered though was refurbished every now black marble bench under a cherry blossom.

Pausing I stared at the bench seeing two ten year olds sitting next t each other talking, one was a girl holding a stuffed animal, a black and red rabbit, nodding to the other. The other was a boy who was talking excitedly to her. And just as I moved they vanished, not a sign of the two being there, It was all in my head. A memory…

Sighing I closed my unwrapped eye sadly before walking to the bench taking a seat, and slouching over resting my elbows on my knees as I stared into the water watching a few fish swim to the top then dash back to the bottom, as I remembered once more events so clearly from past lives…

It was strange though, so strange it was, at how easily I could remember something so clearly, that I could remember anything and most everything from my past lives without having to strain myself into a headache. But it wasn't only strange, but heart wrenching at times.

…

…

…

**_Silently I stared at a pile of freshly raked leave, the pile I was still working on raking more to. I was working out in the yard with the grander, as mother had instructed me to do, I had gotten into a bit of trouble with a friend and this is what she decided to do to punish me. It was working, though I was sure I would still do the same thing over again, if it was something my certain masked friend wanted to do._**

**_Though only one thing bothered me about this punishment that made me resent getting into trouble with that certain friend, it was going to take me a few hours to finish up, and the gardener working for my family wasn't fond of me for some reason. And I only had one hour before I was supposed to go and pick her up, as I had promised to hang out with her, and to let her meet my long lost "twin" Kagerou Shoukiin, my lifetime friend. They would both be rather unhappy with me._**

**_I smiled at the thought, Kagerou was funny when he was mad, and Rini was cute. She would surly kill me, but I would die as a happy child with a smile on my face. She would kill me for I mad her wait two years to meet Kagerou, and then the chance of me backing out would probably be upsetting, and knowing Kagerou he would show up in time to help her, as he too had been curious for the last two years on who my new friend was._**

**_"Nani mo hāfu hinshu no tame no yoi anata!" The voice of the gardener pulled me from my thoughts with his words, giving me a push to send me flying to the ground. My hands shot out in front of me stopping my fall. "Brat, you're supposed to be helping me." I pushed myself to my knees before standing keeping my eyes on the ground to hide the pain in them from his words; soon I had adopted a clueless look in my eyes and smiled up at him happily as if it was all fun and games raising my head to look him in the eyes with my one un-bandaged eye. _**

**_"Hai, sorry sir," I bowed slightly and momentarily. "My Kaasan instructed me to help you and to do as you say." I smiled at him still though less happily. "I apologize for neglecting that and getting distracted by my own thoughts." I finished and picked my rake up to get back to work. I was raised to be polite, my family was loving and raised me well after all, and this is how they also raised me, to be polite to all my elders, though I was wondering at times if I was supposed to be polite to the ones who were mean to me as well, for they were the only ones to ever lay a mean hand on me. Shrugging I straightened up rake in hand only to have it snatched away from me, and a hoe thrown towards me._**

**_The gardener muttered son of a… under his breath, glancing nervously towards the main house before speaking loudly, clearly trying to make it seem like he was being kind the whole time to fool any own lookers. "Take the hoe and work on the flower beds," he instructed giving me a deadly look._**

**_"Hai," I answered heading towards the flower bed while he headed towards the pond, my eyes once more growing a bit sad by his words and harsh tone. _**

**_I wasn't tending to the flower bed long before I heard the swoosh of something flying through the air, turning I caught a gleam of metal from a long object sail through and land in front of the gardener, mere inches form stabbing through his head. The gardener gave a mighty yelp, losing his balance in the surprise and tumbling over backwards into the pond, just as a boy my age with long black hair, a cape and a mask jumped out of a tree in-front of me. He had a set of curved shinning black horns above his ears. A yoaki…_**

**_"To work my human oxen," The mask boy shouted moving towards the pond he picked up his sword and towered over the gardener who was struggling out of the pond. "You have no time for water breaks!" The boy shouted rubbing a hand over one of his horns before lifting his sword of threateningly. _**

**_The gardener looked rather scared as he clambered out of the pond, and still looked scared as he looked down on the ten year old kid who pointed a sword at him. He was scared of none other then Kagerou Shoukiin, my lifetime friend, and fellow yoaki, I was certain though the only reason the gardener was scared was because he was in his yoaki form, which granted him a weapon._**

**_Before long the gardener was in a different spot of the garden and Kagerou made his way over to me, shifting out of his yoaki form so he stood still masked and wearing a cape, hair still long and black, but now he wore an old timey looking shirt, with white pants and black boots, and a proud smile on his masked face._**

**_"That will teach him for calling my slave a worthless half-breed, and even think about laying a hand on him." He said proudly going to give me a high-five which I returned smiling a true happy smile at him. Kagerou cared so much for his friends… _**

**_After a moment Kagerou's eyes landed on the hoe in my hands then on the flower bed where I had some weeds out hoed from the garden, "A game without me?", Kagerou asked sounding rather offended before he turned back into a yoaki drawing his sword. "I will beat you my slave at cutting the most flowers!" And with that he begin hacking away at both flowers and weeds before I could say anything to stop him, he had this whole flower bed demolished and was already at another one._**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_"What happened to my flowers!" The voice of Mrs. Natsume, the head female of the house shrieked as she came out of the main house to check on her son and the gardener's process. _**

**_The gardener, Zange, and Kagerou all three stood in attention to the woman, though she only seemed to notice the gardener and Zange. "You were in charge, explain. "She snapped pointing a long pale finger at the gardener who paled considerably. _**

**_'Demon brats," He muttered pointing a finger towards me and Kagerou. "Mainly the masked one," My mother seemed to anger slightly when he said demon brat, but when she turned to face me a look that plainly said she should have known went across her face as she laid eyes on Kagerou. _**

**_"Hai, I won!" Kagerou said puffing his chest out proudly with a grin before going to try and high five my Kaasan. She high-fived him back right in the face, knocking him backwards and to the ground. Kagerou laughed slightly pushing himself up. 'Natsume-san, you missed, but it's the thought that counts. "He said grinning at Kaasan._**

**_"Why are you here Kagerou-kun?" Kaasan asked dangerously glaring daggers at him, her hands clenched into fist by her side. If Touchan was here Kagerou would really be running for his life, and forbidden to ever come back. _**

**_Kagerou frowned at Kaasan before answering softly, in a way only a ten year old Kagerou could. ""Zange-kun and the girl he's been friends with for a while now were supposed to be coming over today, and I wanted to make sure he didn't forget, and I also wanted to spy on him in case she was already here… then run home before they left so it seemed I was there the whole time." Kagerou said softly before glaring at the gardener who was already pale from kaasan's outburst was now paling more at the realization he was caught. "Once I got here I climbed into that tree." Kagerou pointed a tall maple tree. "And watched as he was working, I was about to leave when I saw him push Zange and call him a worthless half-breed!" Kagerou shouted the last part his finger still pointed at the gardener._**

**_Kaasan looked furious at Kagerou's words, her face mixed with hatred as she looked at the gardener after nodding and saying a soft thank you to Kagerou. She spoke in a threatening cold voice, that made everyone who could here freeze and wait in silence as our hair prickled. "You're relieved of your duties Suzuki. And I can assure you your relieved of your job fully to all families of high-class" she added while the gardener looked to be cursing us all. _**

**_"You demon brats will get what's coming to you one day." He snapped before a hand came down on his shoulder._**

**_"I would advise you against threatening the good luck of the Natsume home, and the Shoukiin home." A rough voice said, he gardener froze as my Touchan pushed him towards the gate. "Now leave before you find yourself meeting death." Touchan said the threat clear in his voice. The gardener took off after that running at full speed._**

**_Mother sighed then, and father went to help guiding her inside, though he paused at the door. "Go play Zange." He said simply before leading her on in and leaving me with Kagerou. I did as told happily and told Kagerou to go on home, I would pick up Rini and meet him there._**

**_Running I reached the Nakamura's in only a minuet, it helped that their estate was right next to my families. Clearing my throat I went to the main house knocking on the door, it was opened by a butler who didn't seem surprised to see me, and I didn't blame him I was here a lot after all waiting outside for her to be ready to go._**

**_"Is Rini home?" I asked smiling at the butler who nodded and aloud me inside, before instructing me to wait in the parlor while he went to fetch her. To be honest I had never been inside her house, but the parlor here was no different then the parlor in the Natsume estates main house. Just as boring._**

**_"Zange-kun," An excited voice suddenly yelled before I felt arms go around my waist form behind and a slight weight sending me stumbling a bit. _**

**_"Rini-Chan," I called back happily tuning around in her hold to hug her back, rabbits and white and red roses popping up around us as we hugged. She giggled before pulling away, holding her stuffed animal the red and black rabbit close to her._**

**_I smiled taking the rabbits paws in my own hands as I did the first time I met her. "Awe, is Ebony-Red going with us?" I asked her, she smiled shyly, and a bit embarrassedly._**

**_'If it's okay…" She said solely blushing slightly. "Kagerou-Kun want make fun of me will he?" I laughed slightly keeping myself from doubling over. _**

**_"No you can, and no I doubt Kagerou-kun will laugh." I insisted smiling while taking her hand and leading her out of the house, and through her estate, then down the street in the direction of the Shoukiin estate. "Kagerou-Kun is excited to meet you and Ebony-Red." I said after walking a ways._**

**_"Really? " She sounded surprised and I nodded chuckling, "I'm honored than." I smiled still as we made it to the Shoukiin estate._**

**_Reaching the main house the door was opened just as I raised my hand to knock, the maid seemingly bored smiled slightly. "Kagerou-san is waiting for you and your friend in his room Zange-Kun." I bowed in thanks before pulling Rini with me towards the stairs and too Kagerou's room. Reaching his door I knocked then went on in, finding the room empty, looking around I frowned calling out his name but he didn't respond. _**_What is he up to? **I thought to myself shaking my head while looking around in front of me. Until the door slammed shut behind us, and both I and Rini turned around in a flash, only to find no one.**_

**_"Welcome my slave! And my saves new toy!" Kagerou's voice came from behind me, and once again we both spun around to come face to face with the mask man standing on his desk, one foot resting a stack of books so it was higher than the other, his arms crossed over his chest and looking rather proud of himself._**

**_"Hello." Rini said bowing to him; I sweat dropped at Kagerou's gleeful face._**

**_"You trained her well slave." He announced gleefully smiling at me then her, my sweat drop hit the floor while Rini went deathly silent, glancing back at me questionly. I could only smile nervously shrugging._**

**_Suddenly Kagerou jumped off the desk gaining her attention once more, he stared at her though his eyes rested on what was in her hands, and then he ran to her taking the stuffed animal form her hands. "It's so fluffy! A fluffy rabbit… A total M!" He shouted petting the stuffed animal's fur. Then he pointed a finger at me. "But it looks like you so an S!" He shouted before handing Rini back her rabbit and crossing his arms smiling._**

**_Me and Rini looked at each other silently before looking at Kagerou again._**

**_"S?" Rini asked curiously._**

**_"M?" I asked a bit confused though a curious and a bit excited. _**

**_"Yes Sadist or Masoretic!" He cheered. "I shall explain!" Kagerou said adjusting his mask before running around placing things into one of the two categories; not explaining what Sadist and Masoretic was really. The he pointed a finger at Rini completed with objects. "M!" He called loudly, "The opposite of you and me S." He pointed at me. "Which makes you perfect for each other," He then crossed his arms over his chest proudly._**

**_Everything was silent, not one of us three spoke, not until Rini suddenly burst out laughing, which soon became addicting as we all laughed._**

**_…_**

**_…_**

Narrators POV

A dark figure slipped into the garden at the old Natsume estate while Zange was lost in thought, easily walking up behind him, slowly and silently the figure went over with Zange until it was looming over him, his shadow making it darker around Zange.

Being pulled out of his memories Zange tensed up turning around with wide fearful eyes, terrified by the aurora. Zange tensed as his he turned his eyes landing on the cloak of the figure and fear pricked his heart before he looked at the face of the figure.


	4. Chapter 3

Main Writer: DancinAngel-love

Coe Writer: Pokemon-Master-Matt

* * *

... Means time skip

... **_Italics/Bold_**Is a flasback

_Italics_ thoughts

**Bold **Text/writting/digitals numbes etc.

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not own Inu X Boku SS, it belongs to its respective writter as does all characters from the manga/anime. Any characters not from the manga/anime belong to me & Pokemon-master-matt so no using them.

* * *

"Natsume Zange," The figure spoke the other person smiled ghastly at me, showing off pointed teeth through his mouth, his nose and mouth both looking more of the snout of a dog. He was pale, and had no eyes, only empty sockets but I could still feel his stare burning into me. His face was sunken, that of a man who's been dead for a while, or even a malnourished man could fit his image. He wore the chest, shoulder, and knee armor of a samurai, the rest of him cloaked in black, his ears were pointed and stuck through long white hair that fell to the middle of his back. One hand came out of a smoky sleeve and brought up into a wave. "It's been two-three hundred years since we last met?"

I gazed at the man silently before forcing a happy smile onto my face, pushing the fear, and unease away. "Sesshomaru… It has been awhile hai?" The worry still broke through my voice though. After all, Sesshomaru and I were friends… in away. Sesshomaru scares me though; after all I cannot see a future that becomes entwined with a god this includes my own.

"Your time has come Natsume; this is your last life." Sesshomaru said in an eerie voice with a creepy smile stepping closer to me.

I knew my eyes had to be as big as saucers, as I tried to recall when my future vanished. They went even wider when I realized I no longer had a future that I could see. Raising my hands I stepped back stuttering slightly. "Le-lets t-t-talk about this… W-why don't we… we… play a game? I win... I live?" Sure I missed Rini, and would love to see her again in the life after… but I have Watanuki and the others to watch out for, and protect.

Sesshomaru put a hand on his chin, his face looking rather thoughtful before smiled a bit evilly. "Okay, since you challenge my authority I will choose the game."

I mentally cursed. "Of course, anything you want!" I said quickly watching the death god. He merely smiled at me, a more sadistic smile then I, Kagerou, or Soushi ever managed to pull off.

"Russian Rolette," He said happily, while I had a rather large sweat drop forming on my head. "Five bullets in a six shooter," My sweat drop hit the ground.

"I can't win…" My voice came out low and squeaky. "You're more of a sadist then Kagerou!"

Sesshomaru held a gun up waving it around for me to see, a creepy relaxed smile on his face. I had no clue where he got the gun, is this how people feel when I pull my microphone out? Confused? Worried? Scared? Maybe not the last one… I really am going to die…

"Ready, Natsume?" He asked suddenly appearing next to me the gun pressed against my temple. I held my breath squeezing my eyes shut. There was no point in answering. Sesshomaru pulled the trigger, but it was for some reason agonizingly slow, I could hear it being pulled back until it finally clicked, and then the bullet hit me.

I hit the ground shaking my eyes still shut. "I knew I couldn't win! I see the light!" I was whining loudly while dying. "Mother, is that you?" I screamed opening my eyes lifting on hand to reach out to the glowing figure in front of me, while the other hand kept my temple covered where I had been shot. "Why's it taking so long for me to die?"

The glowing figure started to shake then, and a booming laughed echoed from it, the glowing light fading away to reveal the garden. I looked rather confused at the figure, until I realized it was Sesshomaru, that's when I also realized…. I wasn't bleeding… and there was a nerf bullet lying next to me… He tricked me. Standing up slowly, trying to get my shaking body to relax I strolled over to the death god, who with all his glory and pride, was now laying on the ground clutching his stomach from laughing so hard.

"I see why we got along so well now… good thing you were never properly introduced to Kagerou." He continued laughing much to my aggravation. It was contagious though and I found myself sharing the smile with him.

Soon I became serious, "So really why are you here?" I asked cautiously.

"I noticed you were in the neighborhood and not surrounded by the other demons, I also wanted to do some catching up, and talking on old times." He said completely serious now.

"Old times…?" I questioned while he nodded with a bright grin on his demonic face.

"Yeah remember?"

_Narrators POV_

_Zange and Kagerou were scheming; they both had some plans to cause mayhem around town. But at the moment, Kagerou had their targets on the Ex-Gardner of the Natsume family; Revenge is what the black haired boy had said._

_Currently the two were hiding in a bush watching the gardener work around the yard of his home. This gardener was fired two weeks ago, and had yet to find work anywhere else since the strong influence of the Natsume kept him from getting work anywhere else._

_Kagerou wasn't doing anything seriously mean to the man, just a mindless child's prank. The gardener was potting plants, and every time he turned around the bag of potting soil he had would disappear as one of the boys would hurry and get it return it to his shed then once more hide in the bush. _

_"Kagerou-sama, why are we doing this again?" Zange asked the black hair boy curiously while brushing potting soil form his hand and lowering himself further into the bush as the gardener walked by complaining and fussing. _

_"Because it's funny… and it's… REVENGE!" Kagerou said shouting the last part before covering his mouth quickly with his hands. Zange shook his head at his friend, a smile playing on his lips as he was enjoying this in a way. "Look at his anger… such an S."_

_"Zange! Kagerou!" A small female voice called from the other side of the fence. Kagerou raised a brow before grinning and disappearing from the bush leaving Zange alone for a moment. When he returned he had Rini with him, Zange frowned before un-wrapping his eye momentarily to look at the gardener before covering it once more. The gardener was on his way back._

_"Zange-Kun! Kagerou-sama told me where you guys are doing. Rini's voice came from behind him rather sternly. Quickly Zange turned to face her placing a hand over her mouth to keep her form talking so loud. But it was too late, the gardener was on alert, he knew they were there somewhere. He had heard Rini, maybe even had heard Kagerou earlier. _

_Zange winced as Rini hit him with her stuffed rabbit, before pushing his hand away and speaking rather loudly, aggravation clear in her voice. "Don't put your hand over my mouth!" Zange didn't listen though as his hand once more flew up to cover her mouth again trying to silence her._

_"You must be quiet Rini-Chan, both of you." He added giving Kagerou a serious look. _

_"Why my sadistic slave?" Kagerou asked crossing his arms and staring at Zange through his mask, a demanding glint on his eyes. It didn't last long as it was replaced by fear and Kagerou was moving quickly as a shadow of a shovel appeared over his own head._

_"Demon brats!" The gardener yelled chasing them out of the bush before swinging his shovel at the closes to, Zange and Rini._

_Zange pushed Rini fully out of the way putting himself in more of a direct hit, his eyes were closed prepared for the impact, an impact that never came. He heard the thunk, but never felt the pain, and he wondered if the gardener had managed to hit Rini, or perhaps Kagerou._

_Cracking his eyes open Zange noticed a man standing in-front of him, the blade of the gardeners shovel held firmly in his hand. I became aware of the small arms wrapped around me then, and the black hair mess next to me that was Kagerou. But my main notice was the slight fear in the gardener's eyes as he found this man having caught his shovel and just held it there. _

_The strange man who caught the blade end of the shovel was young looking, only a teenager of seventeen or eighteen. His hair was white though, and it fell to the small of his back contrasting nicely with the pale skin, the grey eyes did as well. _

_The teenager's wrist was cut from the blade hitting it so I presumed, but it didn't pour blood, or not blood that Zange was used to. The blood that came from his arm was colored strangely and looked really thin. Peering up Zange noticed the teen's mouth was twisted into a sneer, his face holding hate and anger far beyond that of humans._

_With a slight movement of his arm the white haired teen used the shovel to send the gardener back a few steps._

_Kagerou watched with wide eyes before pushing against Zange's arm, "Did you see that?" He asked excitedly. Zange nodded, his eyes still not leaving the scene in front of him. _

_The gardener let go of the shovel as he was knocked back a few more steps, the surprise and fear being covered by anger as he took a step forward pointing a finger at the group. "All of you leave! Get on!" He shouted. Rini, Kagerou, and Zange all started to comply taking steps back ready to turn and run. But the white haired man looked at them and held up one finger, silently telling them to wait, before he turned his attention back to the gardener. _

_"Attack Natsume-san… and Kagerou-San again and I'll sacrifice you at Master Fuma's temple… he's been becoming displeased here of late and a nice sacrifice would make him pleased." The teen spoke for the first time, his voice almost demonic, and the low chuckle he added at the end even more demonic sounding. "Is this understood… Mr. Phillip?" Mr. Phillip's eyes went wide as the teen spoke his name, he nodded quickly before running to his house looking for the safety within it. The teen turned his eyes towards the children, then shooed them out the gate._

_"Thank you sir, for helping us," Rini said softly, bowing lowly. The white haired teen ignored her though and focused instead on the two boys, as if inspecting the two for any damage._

_"Go home." He finally said, after he seemed satisfied they weren't injured. All three children shivered at the coldness of his voice, a chill traveling up their spine as they quickly turned and ran._

Zange's POV

"You were a scary teenager…" I smiled slightly at the death god who shook his head at me. "But you did also save the three of us a beating." I smiled my eyes turning into upside down u as I smiled. "Thank you Sesshomaru-san!" Admiration hit my voice and it sounded much like I was talking to Kagerou or Soushi, as I clapped my hands together.

Sesshomaru shook his head at me though he had a small smile playing on his face. "Natsume Zange, you have to stop acting so happy, and willing before you get horribly hurt one of these days." _ He shook his head and my smile faded._

_Hurt horribly? Doesn't that happen every time I see my friend's death in every life? _My thoughts ask as I wondered how else I could possibly be hurt.

"Happiness never last forever." Sesshomaru said.


End file.
